House Frey
House Frey of the Crossing is a noble house of the riverlands. Their main seat is the Twins, a pair of castles on each bank of the northern Green Fork of the Trident that serves as a vital bridge across the river. The lord of the house is called the Lord of the Crossing and wield Wolvesbane. The strategic location of the Twins has allowed the house to become quite wealthy. One of the most powerful bannermen of the Tullys, the Freys power is unmatched. History House Frey is one of the younger houses in Westeros, dating back some six centuries when its founder was awarded lands and nobility. The founding Frey had a vision of building a great bridge spanning the Green Fork of the Trident and began its construction. His grandson ultimately finished the bridge's construction and built wooden keeps on both sides as well. Later generations replaced the timber keeps with identical stone keeps that were named the Twins. A large tower was constructed in the middle of the bridge and called the Water Tower. The Twins' defensible construction and strategic location allowed the Freys to prosper by exacting tolls for passage across the river. The Freys grew into one of the richest and most powerful houses of the Trident. Their quick rise to prominence has caused other powerful houses to look down on them as upstarts. The Freys also became bitter rivals with their neighbors to the north, the crannogmen ruled by House Reed. During Aegon's Conquest, House Frey aided Aegon the Conquerer and rebelled against Harren the Black of Harrenhal, the King of the Isles and the Rivers. Afterward, the Freys joined the other river lords in swearing fealty to House Tully, the new Lords Paramount of the Trident. A young Frey was mocked as Fool Frey for asking for the hand of Princess Rhaenyra Targaryen During the Dance of the Dragons, House Frey sided with the blacks against the greens. Lord Forrest Frey died fighting westermen in the Battle by the Lakeshore. Dunk recognized the Frey banner among the arms displayed at the tourney at Ashford Meadow. Lord Ambrose Butterwell held the Whitewalls tourney to celebrate his marriage to his new lady wife who was a member of House Frey. Lord Frey attended the Whitewalls tourney, accompanied by his daughters, his four-year-old son Walder, his brother Franklyn, and his nephew. However, the tourney was used as an excuse by some attendees to plot the Second Blackfyre Rebellion. During Robert's Rebellion, the Lord of the Crossing, Walder Frey, would earn the nickname the Late Lord Walder due to his arriving late to the Battle of the Trident. Second War of Conquest House Frey supported the Lannisters during the War of the Five Kings, betraying both House Stark and House Tully, and later during the Second War of Conquest as Aegon VI Targaryen pressed his claim on the Iron Throne. Sometime during the early months of winter, however, Walder Frey fell sick - and the aged lord finally passed. Immediately the power of the Freys collapsed, most of them turning to infighting and civil war as they wrestled for their progenitor's seat. A crushing defeat in the Battle of Ice to the north did not help circumstances - and their confusion allowed a resurgent House Tully to begin retaking the Riverlands with help from the Golden Company. Ultimately, Black Walder Frey would seize control of The Twins and would lead his forces against Edmure Tully and Harry Strickland. House Frey would initially be successful in the campaign, but would find defeat when they were bested by Aegon VI Targaryen after the Second Battle of the Whispering Woods. Black Walder was captured by Aegon and later handed over to House Frey for his execution in exchange for the House's surrender. During the battle, Aegon's sword Widow's Wail was lost or stolen, and shortly after a valyrian steel sword called 'Wolvesbane' appeared in the Twins, leading many to believe that it was infact, a re-purposed Widow's Wail. Recent Events House Frey has been invited to the tournament and feast in King's Landing. Members of House Frey Family tree Actual Members * Kenric Frey, current Lord of the Twins. Past Members * Walder Frey, called the Old. Committed the Red Wedding and is considered a dynastic stain. * Black Walder Frey, acquired control of House Frey following the Bleeding of the Twins. Died shortly after being defeated by Aegon VI Targaryen during the Second War of Conquest. * Ser Matthis Frey, knight of the Kingsguard. Died durring the Skirmish of the Roseroad at Bitterbridge. Category:House Frey Category:Houses